


I've Got You

by buckyplumsbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Paramedic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyplumsbarnes/pseuds/buckyplumsbarnes
Summary: Paramedic!Bucky's worst nightmare comes true when you and your daughter get into a car accident.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted on AO3, I really hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Warnings: Car accident

                                                                              

* * *

“You’re going already?” you asked glancing over your shoulder at your husband who you noticed was already dressed in his EMT uniform. Glancing back down you finished cutting your daughter’s sandwich into cute shapes for her lunch box. Bucky added a juice box cold from the fridge into the uncovered pink plastic box as he walked past and you smiled at the action.

“I’m sorry, Steve called me in for a meeting,” Bucky said dropping a kiss to your cheek on his way to the coffee pot, your smile fading at his words.

“Daddy’s not taking me to school?” the tiny voice sounded in the kitchen and Bucky felt guilt weigh him down instantly, but he had no choice. He had promised both of you he’d take her and now here he was breaking that vow. Screwing the lid on his now full travel mug he sighed and walked to where she was seated by the breakfast counter.

“Next time, I promise,” Bucky said holding out his pinky to his little girl. She smiled up at her dad and linked their pinkies before giving them a shake. He leant forward pressing a kiss to her nose making her giggle.

“Why don’t you get your school bag, pumpkin?” you suggested clicking her lunch box shut after finally finishing packing it. She made a motion to jump off the chair, but Bucky grabbed her and hoisted her down safely.

“I’ve got you,” he said looking down at his five-year-old daughter. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was off running.

“You owe her,” you muttered turning around to face your husband. You were hoping he’d be able to take her to school so you could run some errands before work. Taking a deep breath you tried to keep your anger at bay knowing it was more disappointment or anything.

He picked up his travel mug from the counter and rounded it to kiss you on your cheek. “I know, I’m sorry.” You crossed your arms with a tiny shake of your head. “Drive safe, I love you,” Bucky added before walking out of the kitchen to start his day.  

* * *

It was like any other call.

It crackled over the radio and they responded appropriately, Bucky flicking the sirens on and Steve weaving through traffic with practiced ease. They arrived on scene in a matter of minutes and it was already abuzz with activity.

Firemen and policemen were already there surrounding the two cars involved in the accident, but it was who stood by the damaged cars that caught his attention. His breath was taken from him and ice ran down his veins.

“Oh my god,” Steve breathed out of disbelief when he spotted you.

“God, no,” Bucky whispered grabbing the handle of his pack he swung it over his shoulder in the cabin of the ambulance and opened his door. Steve had barely stopped the truck but Bucky didn’t care, all he saw was you. Running as fast as his legs carried him, he made it to you in a matter of seconds and cupped your face carefully assessing you for injuries.

Tears tracked down your face and you trembled in the cool winter air. A small scrape was on your forehead, but the blood had dried on your skin. “Buck,” your voice broke when he cupped your face and a new set of tears ran down your face.

“Baby, what happened? Where’s-” he looked to the car hoping and praying your daughter was at school safe but his hopes were cut loose when he heard her small voice.

“Daddy,” the small broken whimper of his 5 year old daughter sent his mind into a spiral. He moved to crouch by the car looking into the back seat that held the most precious cargo.

“The car, it – it came out of nowhere and she’s – her neck hurts, Buck-” you rambled behind Bucky shock still running high through your system. Bucky took your hand gently in his from his crouched position and squeezed, reassuring you that it would okay.

“Hey babydoll,” he cooed trying to smile through the fear rippling through his blood.  “I need you to stay real still for me, okay?” he said reaching a gloved hand out to stroke a tear from her face.

“Daddy? I’m scared,” she whimpered doing her best to stay still in her booster seat the tears running down her face.

“I know, I know but Uncle Stevie and I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” he said softly just as Steve came to a stop next to him. “So whaddaya say we get out of here? I’ll even turn on the lights for you.”

The barest of smiles tilted up the corners of her mouth and Bucky nodded proudly, thumb stroking her cheek.

“I’ve got you.”

* * *

A cocktail of adrenaline, and fear still ran through his veins spreading through his tired body with ease. Adjusting his hand he gently cradled the back of his daughter’s head. She was anchored to his chest her quiet breathing in sync with his. Slowly he walked to the bed running his hand soothingly down her back to keep her asleep. Pulling back the covers he lowered himself to the mattress and placed her in the middle of the bed. She settled against his chest her tiny hand balled in his shirt.  

“You doing okay, Buck?” you asked keeping your voice low in the dim bedroom so as to not wake your daughter. Pulling the covers back on your side you joined them under the soft duvet. “Buck?” you repeated to pull him out of the haze that shrouded him.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled but it held no contentment instead laden with fake strength and sentiment and you could see right through it. You sighed softly facing him and cupping his cheek reassuringly.

“We’re okay,” you whispered thumb stroking his cheekbone as your gaze wondered down to your sleeping daughter. The emotions played out on his face as he digested your statement. He leant into your touch eyes closing briefly before he inhaled and opened them.

After a heartbeat he nodded looking between you and your daughter and in the dim light of the room you could see the ways unshed tears started to glisten in his eyes.

“Both of you are safe,” he repeated almost as if he was trying to reassure himself despite being there when they cleared you both of injuries. A moment passed of silence and connection between the three of you. Bucky cleared his throat before bridging the gap between you and pressing his lips against yours gently. His lips lingered and you sighed into the kiss feeling the fear of today start to ebb away slowly.

“About this morning, Buck-”you mumbled the guilt heavy in your tone but he shook his head pecking your lips.

“It’s forgotten, baby.”

The events of the day were catching up with you and you felt your eyes grow heavy with sleep. “I love you,” you mumbled your hand resting against Bucky’s bicep, his own landing on your waist.

“I love you. Both of you,” Bucky replied kissing the top of your head as you started to drift off to sleep.

His daughter stirred at the sound of his voice and his warm hand left your waist to quickly rub softly up and down her back.

“I’ve got you, daddy’s got you,” he cooed quietly in the dark of the room. 


End file.
